


A Night to Remember

by angelsmoonandstars



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Prom, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsmoonandstars/pseuds/angelsmoonandstars
Summary: It’s their first year to attend the Junior-Senior Prom. The girls are enthusiastic; shopping for their own gowns and accessories, booking a hair and make-up stylist, and reserving a room at the hotel where the prom is going to be held. The boys are intrigued; searching “what to wear on a JS Prom”, picking out which perfume to use, and talking to the committee on how to get limited corsages. The JS Prom was the talk of the month. Promposals are happening everyday on hallways during breaks; or sometimes during homeroom. Classrooms are filled with students gossiping who’s taking who.
Relationships: Himekawa Aoi & Yachi Hitoka, Himekawa Aoi/Yachi Hitoka, Yachi Hitoka & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	A Night to Remember

It’s their first year to attend the Junior-Senior Prom. The girls are enthusiastic; shopping for their own gowns and accessories, booking a hair and make-up stylist, and reserving a room at the hotel where the prom is going to be held. The boys are intrigued; searching “what to wear on a JS Prom”, picking out which perfume to use, and talking to the committee on how to get limited corsages. The JS Prom was the talk of the month. Promposals are happening everyday on hallways during breaks; or sometimes during homeroom. Classrooms are filled with students gossiping who’s taking who. 

“Hey, have you asked her yet?” Kei whispered to Tadashi as their homeroom teacher continued to discuss the details of their prom. “No,” Tadashi sighed, “I’m finding the right timing.” 

Ever since the student council announced the event, Tadashi has been thinking of Yachi to be his prom date. But every time he goes in front of Yachi, his mind jumbles and his throat closes up, making it hard to talk. So, he just sends off a smile and leaves, taking a mental note to try again next time. 

“Just casually ask her,” Kei suggested “You know her too much that she doesn’t like grand gestures.” 

Tadashi also knows that. Yachi, Kei, and him are childhood friends and have known one another their whole life. He also knows that Yachi has a huge crush on Aoi. From all the times Tadashi observed her, he caught her multiple times staring at Aoi. And he accepted that. He doesn’t expect Yachi to return her feelings to him. He’s genuinely happy to be her best friend; his inspiration and motivation to become better. 

“Hey, Yachi.” Tadashi greeted as he walked towards Yachi who was doing their science homework. “Soooo, are you excited for prom?” 

Yachi was more than excited. She was thrilled. She’s all set for prom; bought a beautiful dress with her good friends, Alisa and Akane; Alisa’s going to do their make-up and Yachi is in charge of hairstyling. They all made a pact that they’re going as a group— no dates, no boys. 

“I will be excited if I’m done with this homework.” Yachi said sarcastically. “Here, let me help you.” Tadashi offered. It’s always been like this. He’s always to the rescue. Not that he’s complaining though. He sincerely likes to help his friends, especially to Yachi. 

“Oh, now I get it!” Yachi exclaimed while writing down her answers. “Thank you, ‘Shi!” She smiles at him as Tadashi’s heart races and feels his cheeks warm up. “No problem, ‘Chi.”

Once again, he felt his throat close up. ‘Hey, calm down. It’s now or never!’ Tadashi thought to himself.

“Hey, ‘Chi, Can I ask you something?” Yachi looks up to him, confused, “But, you’re already asking though?” She joked, making them both laugh. “What is it?” 

“Uhm, uh, i-it’s about prom.” Tadashi swears that Yachi can hear his heart pounding so hard. “Wouldyouliketobemydate?” He said it so quickly she almost didn’t understand his question.

“Oh, uhm, I’m flattered, but I promised the girls that we’re all going with no dates. I’m sorry.” 

“I completely understand! It’s okay. You don’t need to be sorry.” 

“If no one else asked you already, can I be your first dance?” Tadashi requested, hoping that he won’t be rejected twice. “Sure! And Kei will be my second dance. I’m so excited. You and Kei should join us! Prom is going to be so much fun..” as Yachi blabbered, Tadashi listened to every word she said.

As Yachi, Alisa, and Akane arrived at the hotel. Students are already signing up at the registration area. Yachi saw her two childhood best friends and shouted, “Kei! Tadashi!” 

Kei persuaded Tadashi to get a corsage for Yachi’s first dance. He was so nervous his hands were shaking while taking the bracelet from the student council officer. Then he saw Yachi. She was so beautifully mesmerizing. Her white sparkly dress made her look like a goddess. 

“Are you guys already registered?” Alisa asked the boys. “Yeah,” Kei answered, “We arrived as early as we could so that ‘Shi here would get the corsa— ow!” Tadashi stepped on Kei’s foot to make him shut up. 

After the three girls registered their names, the group went inside and found their table. Yachi looked around to find a light brown haired boy and when she spotted him, her face was painted with glee— kilig.

The program was started by the principal reading his opening speech, then the passing of keys; a ritual of clubs when the senior officers would pass the keys—responsibilities— to their junior officers. Yachi, Alisa, and Akane were Kiyoko’s junior officers; the Digital Arts Club. While Kei and Tadashi were Koushi’s junior officers; the Athletics Club. 

After dinner, their class adviser told them that they were going to have their class picture. As they were squeezing in for the picture, Akane lightly pushed Yachi towards Aoi. “Oh, Aoi, I’m so sorry!” She apologized as Aoi held her steady. “It’s okay. I’m just glad you’re okay.”

“Hey, juniors, say cheese!” “CHEESE!” The class smiled at the camera, making it a night to remember.

The moment they got in the hall, the DJ played the first slow song of the night; meaning it was time for the first dance. 

“Hey, ‘Chi!” Tadashi called out “You didn’t forget that you’re my first dance, right?” 

“Of course, I didn’t, ‘Shi!” 

“Well, then, may I have this dance?” Tadashi held out his hand and bowed.

“I thought you’d never ask.” Yachi accepted his hand and mirrored the green haired boy.

The first dance was sweet, precious. Between two childhood best friends; nothing more, nothing less. Tadashi felt his heart ache as he stared down at Yachi. But still thankful for being his first dance. Most importantly, his first love. It hurts, yes, but it’s much worse if she’s not in his life anymore. 

“Thank you, ‘Chi.” A smile plastered on Tadashi’s face as they swayed to the slow music.

“For what?” She giggled as she put her head on his chest.

“For not rejecting me twice last time.” 

“For your information, I planned to ask you or Kei to be my first dance. You were just the one who asked first.” 

“So, for the last dance, who do you have in mind?” He asked, hoping not to hear HIS name.

“Aoi.” 

“Oh,” Tadashi let out a low chuckle, “Is he your crush or are you guys dating?”

“What?! Me and him dating?! No!!” She almost shouted her words, also the thought of her and Aoi dating is making her blush. “No, he’s just a person that I admire, like all the other girls in our class.” But, of course, Tadashi knew better.

“Well, we’ll be here when you ask him later. Kei brought his camera with him. You want us to take a picture of you dancing?” He asked sincerely.

“What?!? No way!!” Yachi lied again. They have some pictures together, Aoi and Yachi. They’re not that close to start with. They’re just… classmates. Aoi is nice to everyone; he is smart, intelligent; he is tall and handsome. He’s too perfect for a 15 year old boy. 

“Anyways, it’s time for my second dance. Help me find Kei, will you?” 

“Anything for you, ‘Chi.” 

As the night got deeper, the students got more enthusiastic. After completing their final exams, prom was a way to relieve their stress. The DJ played different kinds of music— chill songs, party songs, and slow songs. The dance floor was filled with students dancing to the music, then the DJ announced that it was time for the last dance.

Yachi found Aoi with his friends, laughing and looking, oh so perfect. “Uhm, excuse me, Aoi.” She tapped his shoulder, making him turn around. She saved a lot of courage to ask this

“Hi! Would you be my last dance?” Yachi asked as she was feeling her blushing face. “Yeah, sure!” Aoi accepted, leading Yachi to the dance floor. His friends shouting words of encouragement and, also, teasing them.

When they were on the dance floor, Yachi tripped on the uneven floor below them. Aoi caught her arm to regain her balance. ‘He caught me again. This is so embarrassing.’

“What’s gotten into you?” Aoi laughed at Yachi who was also laughing at herself. 

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m okay. I’m sorry. You caught me again.”

“Again, I’m just glad you’re okay.” He smiled reassuringly. 

Yachi can’t help but to hide her face to Aoi’s chest. She thought she might be red as a tomato now. 

“I know this must be sudden, Aoi,” Yachi inhaled deeply and said, “but I like you.” 

“Oh, I-I, uhm, I don’t know how to respond to that.” He uttered honestly.

“You don’t have to answer that now. I just need to say it to get it out of my chest.” 

“I don’t want to lead you on or anything so I guess I’ll just say it. I like someone else. I’m sorry.” 

Yachi saw the sincerity in Aoi’s eyes. Whoever this is, they must be lucky. She felt her throat close up, she’s close to crying. 

“It’s okay!” Yachi said, almost shouting to prevent herself from crying. “I just wanted to say that you’re an inspiration to many and that you are loved. And thank you for that!” She gave him a quick hug; leaving Aoi there in the middle of the dance floor, stunned.

Tadashi found Yachi on the staircase, fighting to stop her tears from falling. 

“Hey, you alright?” Tadashi asked, sitting beside her and hugging her shoulders.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just- I’ve already accepted this, to be rejected, but why,” Her voice cracked “Why does it still hurt?” She stopped fighting the tears and just let it all out. 

“I don’t know either. It’s just the way it is. It’s going to be alright. I’m here.” 

Tadashi also wanted to cry, but he postponed it for a while. Maybe later, when he gets home. Yachi is much more important and she needs her best friend. Two hearts were broken that night. It truly is a night to remember.

**Author's Note:**

> 11-02-2020 
> 
> Day 1: Unrequited Love
> 
> #HaikyuuAngstWeek2020


End file.
